Death is ever so Lovely
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Riho had been waiting for 3 days for Shido's return. But when he doesn't come back she wondered what happened. Could it be he's dead? And if he was what will happen to her? If Shido's dead...then I'm dead too...


_**Death is ever so lovely**_

Riho Yamazaki sat inside the shabby office of one detective, Shido Tatsuhiko. Alone again, sitting and waiting for the vampire's return from his lastest case with Guni, an imp with an attitude and Yayoi Matsunaga, the N.O.S police officer who kept the streets safe from monsters called Nightbreeds.

Riho sighed for the twentieth time as she looked out the window and saw the night glisten from the early rain that had poured that afternoon. The glass streamed with drops as she stare at them before they trail down. Riho felt something wet trailing down her face and touch her left cheek.

It was tears, but not her tears. They were tears of blood. I still can't believe it sometimes myself, she thought as she stared at her reflection. There stood a sixteen-year-old girl, young and beautiful, but Riho wasn't a little girl anymore. Five years had past since becoming a vampire and Riho had to wondered if she had made a mistake or not.

No! I did it out of my own free will, I wanted this. I wanted to be with him, with Shido.

_Shido..._

Shido was someone she had come to love when he had first found her in the pouring rain like this, standing by her parent's tombstones crying. Shido offered her a home, a life, a chance to live again. But there had always been something, something that was different that made her draw towards him.

When she had first found out that he was a vampire, many thoughts had run through her head, considering what she should have done. If he was a vampire, would he plan to drink her blood and make her one or kill her?

Would she be able to look at him the same way again? So many but she knew one thing for certain: Shido was Shido and that was all that matter.

Riho couldn't help worrying what was happening out there as Shido was gone longer than she thought. Sometimes he was only gone for half a day and return safetly.

But it had been three days. Three days since he went on this case.

What if he's injured? Or Cain took him? Cain was another vampire but he was one of evil as he tried to forced Shido back to him using her as a calling card and in the end nearly made her bleed to death after Shido came back and helped her become one of the forbidden night.

_Shido, where are you?_

Riho walked about the room, touching and rearranging objects around the room to be set neat when he returned.

_Hopefully._

Riho walked over towards the kitchen and poured some water into the coffee maker to make another batch of coffee. She never drank it but used it to keep her body warm when it felt so cold inside.

As she let the water on, she turned and saw the knife rack and picked up a small carving night. So much is happening. She stared at the way the knife gleamed silvery and felt it pressed into her flesh. She winced once as the pain of it slicing through her flesh and felt a warm trickle fall from the open wound. The blood beaded then grew as she squeeze it tight and held her arm out into the sink.

_What if Shido was death?_ That thought had popped into her mind before a million times since Shido's disappearance. What if he never came back. But what about Yayoi and Guni?

_They probably dead too...And if Shido's dead, then..._

_  
_"I'm dead as well." She whispered as she allowed more blood to pour from the cut and then decided to cut open the other.

Both wrist, now cut and pouring, Riho felt herself going dizzy and darkness etching itself in the corner of her eyes. Without blood, she would died. Without Shido, she might as well be.

Riho reached over towards the couch and laid down, letting her entire body fit perfectly as she closed her eyes and pray that she would never have to face this again.

_I don't want eternity...I don't want eternity without Shido..._

_Shido..._

Shido reached the office, his body weak and drained of blood. It was only himself as he walked back, the only one to live through it all. Yayoi and Guni had been killed, killed by the very monster known as Cain.

_Cain..._

He remembered how unexpected it was when the three had been tracking down a breed for three days only to find that the breed was actually him in disguised form. Cain offered for Shido to return to him but he refused instantly and attacked. Out of pure anger and rage he fought against Cain as he made the blood sword and stab against Cain's spiral blood orbs. Cain dodged each attack but wasn't able to carefully dodge Yayoi's bullets.

"You...shall die first." He said and had thrust a blood spear and threw it straight...right into Yayoi's heart.

"Yayoi!" Shido and Guni screamed and Guni went to attack Cain with her lighting orbs. Cain smirked at Guni as he grabbed her into his hands. "The same trick won't work on me twice before." Cain said as his grab on Guni became tighter before he squeeze the life out of her and she became nothing but dust in his hands.

"Guni!" Shido cried. All those he loved were being killed. Killed by the same monster that had made him into who he was and forced into a life of endless Hell. Shido could hear Cain's laughter as he watched Shido fall to his knees and seeing him weep.

"Don't weep over those things. They are nothing to what we are. We are the living dead."

Shido was silent before saying, "You're right. We are the living dead....but soon you'll become the dead permantly!" Shido shouted, and with lightening fast speed struck his sword right into the bowels of Cain, stabbing with entire speed into every part of Cain's body, saving the head for last.

And as Cain fell to the floor, his body wretched with open cuts and flowing blood, he looked one last time at Shido before Shido dealt the final blow. "It's over Cain. Now and forever." And made the kill...

Shido opened the door and was surprised at the sight he saw. The room looked barely touch but cleaned as well as Riho had stayed and waited for their return. But not everyone's here, they're gone Riho, they're...

A sudden smell was caught in the air as he walked into the room and saw Riho lying on the couch. But she didn't move, as if asleep but something was terribly wrong. Shido moved closer to Riho and went to check her pulse.

_None._

What! He looked at her face. No sign of life was seen in her face. He checked every part to see what had happened and found the bloodstain wrists. She cut herself?! But why! Why!

He stood by her side and touched her pale face.

She had not drunken blood for three days, and without new blood to nurture she would died. No this can't be.

"Riho, Riho wake up!" He cried, trying to wake his fallen angel from her deep slumber. But to none avail, she was gone. His whole world was lost, everything he once had was gone. Memories of his one past, his friends, now his love.

Shido cradled the body closer to him, letting her head rested on his chest. He stares at her face and let his lips touched her cold ones.

Soon he stood up and carried her body over to the window, waiting as night fell away and dawn was to arrive. Shido took one last longing look at her before the sun washed itself over them and all was gone in a bright light and new life.

Even in death she was still a beautiful one, a beautiful light that he would be following as they went to what was beyond together to the next.


End file.
